


un triangle hot

by CourtneyAckles



Series: une année sexy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Kneeling, Licking, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sex Club, Strip Tease, Stripper Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Castiel est emmené dans un club de Strip-Tease par son ami et sex-friend  Benny.Ce dernier a offert un show privé à Castiel pour son anniversaire avec un certain Jason.Benny et Jason vont offrir un beau cadeau anniversaire sexy, eux deux s'occupant de lui.Castiel et Jason (Dean) vont découvrir plus que de sexe
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: une année sexy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	un triangle hot

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> Message autrice : Ma première OS de ce nouveau projet une année sexy. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Castiel était co-fondateur d'un réseaux social spécialisé dans les rencontres, gay, bisexuel, lesbienne. Il y avait une section rencontre pour du long terme ou une nuit. Mais aussi un forum de discussion sur des difficultés avec l'homosexualité ou une section sortie.

Castiel avait créé ce réseaux social avec son ami, Gabriel, il y a cinq ans. Ils avaient des millions d'abandonnés.

Gabriel était le plus connu des deux, car il avait un compte instagram et échangeait beaucoup avec les utilisateurs du site. Castiel était plus discret, il laissait la parti promo à Gabriel, lui s'occupait de la gestion financière et tout les truc barbant lié à une entreprise.

Un soir, Benny vient chercher Castiel, pour fêter les 30 ans du derniers. Les deux hommes prirent l'une des voitures de Castiel, une Camaro jaune avec des bandes noires comme dans le film de Transformers.

Castiel n'a pas que des voitures mais aussi de nombreuses motos.

Le brun, laissa son ami conduire la voiture.

\- Où on va ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Surprise.

Castiel et Benny n'était pas seulement ami, il était des Sex-Friend.

Castiel depuis sa séparation avec Cole, il y a 4 ans, il ne voulait s'engager avec personne. Castiel faisait l'inverse des gens de son âge. A 16 ans, il avait rencontré Cole au lycée, c'était son premier et seul amour. Il avait vécu 10 ans ensemble. Puis tout à changé dès que Castiel a gagné beaucoup argent même est devenu millionnaire avec son réseau social. Avant c'était Cole qui gagnait plus en tant que militaire. 

Depuis sa séparation Castiel voulait profité et ne voulait aucun engagement avec personne.

Benny était en couple, il était même marié à Andréa et à une fille, Elisabeth, âgé de 5 ans. Le couple est libertin et est bisexuel tous les deux. Benny a le droit de coucher exclusivement avec d'autres hommes, sans la présence Andréa. Elle peut coucher exclusivement avec des femme, en l'absence de Benny. Si Benny veut coucher avec d'autres femmes, Andréa doit être présente. Si Andréa veut coucher avec d'autres hommes, Benny doit être présent. Pour l'instant cette règle n'a jamais été utilisé, Benny ne désire aucune autre femme que son épouse et Andréa aucun homme autre que son mari.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent dans une petite ville, où se trouvait « The Strip », un bar à Strip-Tease, comme son nom l'indique. Mais à l'étage, il y avait des salons privé, où on pouvait avoir un show-privé. Pour aller plus loin, il fallait l'accord du strip-teaser ou Strip-Teaseuse et il fallait rajouter 50 % en plus. Le show privé allait de 150 € à 300 € en fonction de la renommé.

A côté du bar il y avait un bureau qui ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était une annexe au bar, c'était une agence escort, homme comme femme. Castiel savait car il faisait appel de temps en temps au service de Cassie, quand il devait se rendre à une réception où se présence était requise en plus de celle de Gabriel.

Même si les deux hommes avait créer un réseau social, pour les gay, dans la haute société c'était encore mal vu. Gabriel s'en foutait, il allait accompagné de son mari, Ezekiel.

Castiel, lui avait plus du mal à assumer son homosexualité dans la vie professionnelle, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait appel à Cassie.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'ai pas venu ici dit Castiel.  
\- Toi, Castiel, moi je viens régulièrement, quand ton petit cul n'est pas disponible.  
\- Et oui, Benny, j'ai une vie en dehors de partie de jambe en l'air et puis parfois j'ai envie de baiser avec d'autres hommes. On n'a pas parlé d'exclusivité, Benny.  
\- Non, par contre l'homme qu'on va rencontré ce soir, Jason, j'aimerais que cela soit exclusive avec lui.  
\- Tu l'aimes Benny ?  
\- J'aime le baiser.  
\- Il est mieux que moi ? Dit Castiel vexé.  
\- Ouais. Mais quand il s'occupera de toi, Castiel, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.  
Castiel suivit son ami, un peu véxé. Benny allait voir la barmaid.

\- Salut Ruby, j'ai réservé Jason, pour mon ami présent dit Benny.  
\- Jason, vous attend déjà là-haut, salon 69 dit la barmaid.

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage et rentrèrent dans le salon. Les vitres étaient teinté. Il y avait un grand canapé rouge et au centre, une barre de Strip-Tease et une chaise dans un coin.

\- Castiel je vais te laisser profiter du spectacle dit Benny en allant sur la chaise.

Jason arriva quelques second après vêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'une combinaison de moto.

Il commença à se déhancher sur une musique latine, en faisant glisser doucement, la veste en cuir, Castiel suivit le geste de l'homme. Le blond glissa la veste le long de son épaule, en la faisant tomber au sol. 

Le brun sentit son sexe tressauter, alors que le strip-teaser n'avait enlever que sa veste, ou c'était peut-être le regard magnétique, ses lèvres si tentantes.

Jason avec son pied fit écarter les jambes à Castiel, il se retrouva entre les cuisses et l'homme ondula. Castiel avait peur que l'homme sente son érection, il essaya d'avoir le moins contact possible avec le blond, mais c'était peine perdue, plus Castiel essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux, une sorte « espace personnel », plus Jason, franchissait cet espace.

Jason prit les mains de Castiel et les posa sur ses fesses et lui fit remonter jusqu'à ses hanches, le long de son corps, jusqu'à la fermeture de la combinaison. Castiel n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses mains, c'est Jason qui avait le « pouvoir », le brun ne détachait pas son regard de celui du strip-teaser.

Les mains de Castiel firent glisser la fermeture de la combinaison du blond, jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve au sol. Jason l'enleva à l'aide de ses pied. Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de baisser le regard jusqu'à là planter dans les yeux du blond, vers son entrejambe. Le brun se lécha les lèvres en voyant le paquet du strip-teaser bien moulé dans son boxer.

Jason le remarqua, il se pencha vers son client, jusqu'à que son lèvres frôlent le cou du brun, leurs sexe se frôlèrent, les deux hommes lâchèrent un gémissement, les mains de Castiel était sur les hanches du blond, ses pouces sur son bas-ventre, le brun faisait des cercles. Jason lui picorait de petit baiser le cou de Castiel.

Jason l'attrapa par sa cravate et le fit se lever, il colla son dos contre le corps de Castiel, sa main autour de sa nuque, les mains de Castiel étaient toujours sur les hanches sur le blond, mais plus actives, soit elles maintenaient fortement Jason contre le corps de Castiel ou laissait le strip-teaser plus de liberté de bouger. Les lèvres de Castiel s'étaient perdu dans le cou de l'homme.

Benny qui n'avait pas bouger de sa chaise et qui avait admiré le spectacle jusqu'à là, voulait participer, son érection lui faisait du plus en plus mal. Il se déshabilla, il garda juste son boxer, puis il alla se coller contre son ami, qui instinctivement bougea contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

\- On va s'occuper de toi, Castiel avec Jason dit Benny.

Le strip-teaser se retourna pour faire face à Castiel, il détacha sa cravate qu'il fit tomber au sol, puis il déboutonna lentement la chemise, jusqu'à qu'elle soit entièrement ouverte, Jason était à genoux devant son client. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, pendant que Benny faisait glisser la chemise de son ami de ses épaules et qu'elle tomba parterre, il parsema les épaules, le cou de baiser, ses mains caressèrent le torse de son sex-friend. Castiel penchait la tête, pour donner un meilleur accès à Benny, en gémissant.

Mais le plus gros gémissement ou plutôt le cri de plaisir lâcha Castiel, fut quand Jason caressa son sexe à travers son boxer. Le strip-Teaseur avait enlever son pantalon sans que le brun s'en rendent compte.

Les trois hommes étaient à présent tous les trois en boxer. 

Jason embrassa le côté gauche et épaule gauche de Castiel, pendant que Benny avait reprit ses baisers dans le cou côté droit et épaule droite de son ami. Leurs mains n'étaient pas inactives, l'une des mains de Benny s'occupaient de jouer avec le téton droit, pendant que l'une des mains de Jason s'occupaient de téton gauche, son autre main s'occupaient de caresser le corps de Castiel, pendant que celle de Benny s'occupait de caresser son cul.

Castiel gémissait le nom de ses deux amants d'un soir, les mains autour de la nuque de Benny, perdu entre ses quatre mains qui s'occupaient de lui. Il comprit les paroles de Benny à leur arrivée dans le club, même si Benny et Jason lui faisaient exactement la même chose, les baisers et les caresses du strip teaser donnait l'impression à Castiel que sa peau était brûlante.

Le brun attrapa le strip teaser par les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement, il se plaqua contre lui, les mains de Jason avait trouver naturellement leur place dans le bas du dos de Castiel.

Benny en profita pour descendre, jusqu'au fesses de son ami, il commença à les lécher à travers le boxer, il lui enleva et reprit de lécher le cul de son ami.

\- Han Benny lâcha Castiel.

Benny remonta.  
Jason et Benny se regardèrent, Benny lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Un vraiment combat de coq commença entre les deux hommes, dont le plaisir, l'orgasme de Castiel était le trophée.

Le cajun reprit ses baiser sur les épaules de Castiel, pendant que la bouche de Jason s'occupait des tétons dressé de Castiel. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de ses deux amants, pour les coller plus contre lui. Castiel se cambrait.

\- Jason ! Benny ! Oh oui les mecs ! Hurla Castiel.

Benny attrapa près de lui sur une petite table, la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les doigts. Il introduit un premier doigt, tout en embrassant la colonne vertébral. Au même moment Jason embrassa le reste du corps de Castiel tout en le masturbant. 

Castiel ondulait d'avant en arrière, il était perdu parmi toutes ses sensations de plaisir, il ne savait pas s'il voulait enfoncer plus le doigt de Benny en lui, ou plus sentir les doigts de Jason sur sa queue.  
\- Benny plus … Jason continue.

Benny inséra un second doigt, tout en continuant à embrasser, lécher la colonne vertébral de son ami. Jason lui embrassais, léchais son corps.

Castiel continuait d'onduler d'avant en arrière, l'une de ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de Jason, pendant que l'autre caressait des endroits accessibles du corps de Benny au fur et à mesure de la descendre de son ami jusqu'à ses fesses.

Son sex-friend arriva à genoux devant le cul de Castiel, il commença à écarter les fesses, il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur.

\- Oh oui Benny ! Jason ! Cria Castiel.

Castiel maintint Jason contre lui, l'homme l'embrassait en continuant à la masturber, ses doigts serrait plus fort la queue de son client.

Castiel malgré la langue délicieuse entre ses fesses, il imaginait la langue chaude, de Jason, qui laissait des traces brûlantes sur son corps, lécher son cul.

\- Ah !

Le cajun comprit qu'il avait touché la prostate de son ami, il lécha encore un peu et remonta. Il enleva son boxer

\- Je vais te pilonner murmura Benny à l'oreille de Castiel.

\- Benny oui ...Humm.

Benny fit cambrer Castiel et entra en lui doucement, il bougea lentement. Jason lui était à genoux devant le brun et il avait remplacé ses doigts sur la hampe de Castiel par sa langue.

Castiel serra fortement les cheveux de Jason entre ses doigts, la douleur fit accélérer ses coups de langue sur le sexe du brun, ses mains poser sur ses hanches. Le brun lui ondulait son corps d'avant et arrière, perdu dans les sensation intense, il était fou de la queue de Benny dans son cul, qui accélérait à chaque va-et vient et la langue de Jason autour de la sienne. 

Castiel pensait pas pouvoir atteindre un degré plus fou, mais si au moment où Jason prit en bouche son phallus en entier et le suçait en faisait tournoyer sa langue.

-AH Jason ! Jason ! Putain Continue c'est parfait !Hurla Castiel.

Cela vexa Benny qui accéléra ses coups de butoirs, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa prostate et là il le pilonna sauvagement.

\- Ah hurlèrent Castiel et Benny pratiquement en même temps.

Castiel ne sut dire si c'était la langue de Jason qui le fit jouir ou les coups de butoirs de son ami. Benny se retira de lui Les deux amis s'embrassèrent doucement, Jason s'était relever et embrassa tendrement le cou de Castiel.

Benny et Jason conduisirent Castiel jusqu'au canapé. Castiel était entre les deux hommes, Benny derrière, Jason devant. Benny caressa, embrassa les épaules de son ami.

Jason et Castiel eux se caressaient tendrement, pendant qu'il se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'autre. Ils voulaient se souvenir grâce au regard, au toucher, l'autre, puis les deux hommes utilisèrent un nouveau sens, le goût en s'embrassant tendrement.

Benny comprit qu'il était de trop, il quitta la pièce après s'être rhabillé. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent même pas son départ.

Castiel avait vu l'érection de Jason, il lui avait enlevé son boxer avant de le masturber. Castiel regardait le plaisir envahir son amant jusqu'à l'apothéose.

Jason et Castiel ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin aucune parole ne serait exprimer, ce que leur yeux, leur lèvres, leurs mains pouvaient exprimer.

Les deux hommes furent couper dans la contemplation de l'autre, par Ruby qui était derrière la porte et frappa.

\- Jason, un nouveau client t'attend dit Ruby.

Aucun mot ne furent échangé, ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

Castiel avait la main sur la poignée de porte, quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et mettre un truc dans sa poche.

\- Je m'appelle Dean dit Jason.

Castiel partit et rejoint Benny. Aucun mot ne fut échangé que cela soit dans le bar ou dans la voiture.

En rentrant chez lui, Castiel regarda ce que Jason … Dean avait mit dans sa poche. C'était sa carte de visite de Strip-Teaser. Derrière c'était écrit, Dean et un numéro de téléphone portable différent sur la carte.

Deux semaines plus tard

Castiel, mangeait avec Naomi, sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas si devait appeler Dean ou pas, Castiel savait qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Il voulait demander conseil à son amie.

\- Naomi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il m'a donné son numéro, je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler dit Castiel.  
\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Demanda Naomi.  
\- Benny m'a emmené dans une boite à strip-tease, on a fait un truc à trois avec Jason et je suis tombé amoureux de lui.  
\- Benny a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Depuis que toi et Cole c'est terminé, tu fais n'importe quoi.  
\- Je t'interdit de critiquer ma façon de vivre, Naomi ! S'énerva Castiel.  
\- Bon, ok désolé.  
\- Naomi, je l'aime. Je crois que lui aussi, il m'a donné son véritable nom, son numéro personnel.  
\- Méfie-toi Castiel, c'était peut-être l'un de ses nombreux mecs qui en veulent à ta fortune.  
\- Naomi si tu avais vu notre connexion.  
\- Oui ce que tu as voulu voir, Castiel. Ce mec doit faire le coup à tous ses client riches répliqua Naomi.  
\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Le soir

Castiel entendit sonner chez lui, alors qu'il allait se préparer à manger. Il ouvrit. C'était Jason… où plutôt Dean qui se trouvait devant la porte de chez lui. Il était vêtu d'un jeans, d'une T-Shirt noir, d'une chemise kaki par-dessus et d'une paire de boots.

\- Dean, que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu mon adresse paniqua Castiel.  
\- C'est Benny qui me l'a donné. Je peux entrer.  
Castiel le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière son invité.  
\- Maintenant je sais comment tu as eu mon adresse, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première,question. Que fais-tu ici, Dean ?  
\- J'avais besoin de te voir, depuis deux semaines je n'arrive plus à travailler. Je n'arrive plus à danser, à baiser aucun client, tu m'obsèdes, Cas. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as ressenti cette connexion entre nous ou si c'est juste mon imagination.  
\- Je l'ai ressenti aussi Dean avoua Castiel.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appellé.  
\- J'ai voulu le faire, mais j'ai eu peur que tu t'interesses qu'à mon argent. Je sais c'est idiot après ce que tu viens de me dire, mais à cause de l'argent, mon ex-copain est parti. Je ne sais plus à qui donner ma confiance, sauf à Gabriel et Benny et Andréa.

Dean s'était rapproché de lui, leur corps se frôlaient, Castiel était plaqué contre sa porte d'entrée.

\- Qui est Gabriel ? Demanda jalousement Dean.  
\- Le co-fondateur de notre réseau social et mon meilleur ami. Et tu n'a pas à être jaloux, Gabriel est marié à Ezekiel et ils sont très amoureux.  
\- Cela me rassure. Cas, je t'aime. J'ai toujours été attiré par les deux sexes, mais je n'ai jamais eu que des relations de couple avec des femmes. Je sais que cela fait très film à l'eau de rose, mais je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi.  
\- Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi aussi, Dean. J'adore les comédie romantique.  
\- Cass, je veux pas diriger ta vie, mais je ne veux pas qu'aucun homme te touche à part moi, donc je veux que tu arrêtes avec Benny.  
\- Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne veux plus aucun autre homme.  
\- J'en suis heureux.  
Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se caressaient.  
\- Dean, depuis qu'on a fait le plan à trois avec Benny, je rêves d'un truc, que tu me sodomises dit Castiel.  
\- Moi, je rêves que cela soit toi, Cass.  
\- Continue de m’appeler comme ça, Cass. On a toute la nuit, pour faire l'amour.  
\- Bien. Non, on a toute la vie, Cass, pour faire l'amour dit Dean.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et ils montèrent à l'étage dans chambre de Castiel, passer leur première nuit ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà qu'avez-vous penser de cette première OS défi ? 
> 
> Je n'ai jamais écrit un lemon trio . Je vous avoue que je ne suis jamais sûr des mes lemons (même si c'est ce que je préfère écrire et lire),savoir si c'est assez hot et réaliste et là en plus un lemon trio .Alors votre avis ? 
> 
> Je publierai la prochaine dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Ce sera une OS destiell


End file.
